


Luke Garroway, Actual Dad

by BlackVitriol



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Saphael, established saphael, overprotective werewolf dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVitriol/pseuds/BlackVitriol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael plans to treat Simon to a night out in New York, but not before Luke gets his dad speech in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Garroway, Actual Dad

Raphael pulled up to Simon’s place in record time. It was their second date together and, despite being nervous, he swallowed any fear as he turned off the motorcycle. He was Raphael fucking Santiago. He was hot as hell with an equally sinfully hot boyfriend to match. The world was his bitch. As he strode confidently to the door, he turned on his phone to check himself: it was a simple outfit: black leather jacket with red designs, a black shirt, jeans and boots. After making sure one rebellious strand of hair was tamed, he cleared his throat and knocked…

…Only for the door to swing right open. Puzzled, Raphael entered the house.

“Anyone here?” he asked, walking inside

“Raphael” said a voice. Raphael turned at vampire speed to find Luke casually sitting in an armchair, illuminated by a single lamp.

“What are you doing here?” asked Raphael. The alpha should surely have been with his pack, but he couldn’t sense anyone else besides himself and Luke, although the scuffling upstairs indicated Simon was present with someone else.

“Have a seat” said Luke, motioning towards the couch seat in front of him. Eyes narrowed, the vampire carefully sat down.

“What’s going on? Alliance issues?” he asked carefully. He really wasn’t in the mood to entertain such debates.

“Nothing that boring. I’m here to discuss something more important” said Luke, eyes boring into Raphael

“Which is-“

“Your intentions with Simon” said Luke coolly. 

“A date? Why do you-“ began Raphael

“Simon was practically glued to Clary from the start, so in effect, I’ve known him long enough to consider him the son I never got the chance to force into joining the football team” said Luke

Raphael sneered.

“Are you seriously giving me a dad speech?” scoffed the vampire

“You bet your undead ass I am. I was a shadowhunter before I was a werewolf, so I know how to get kill of a vampire” warned Luke

“I bet” 

“What do you intend to do tonight?” 

“Take him out”

“How long?” questioned Luke

“4 at the most”

“Simon’s bedtime is at 8pm” declared Luke smugly

“It’s 7:45!” protested Raphael

“That’s too bad” said Luke, uncaring.

“HE’S A VAMPIRE HE DOESN’T SLEEP DURING THE NIGHT!” retorted Raphael

“He’s a precious young boy with his entire afterlife ahead of him” sniffed Luke. “Where are you going?” 

“Wherever the night takes us” said Raphael

“So you’re going to get drugs?” asked Luke

“When did I mention drugs!”

“You didn’t not mention them!”

“That makes no sense!” argued Raphael

“Are you going to get my boy high? Smoke weed or purp or what-“

“Dios mio voy a matarte” groaned Raphael into his hands, until Simon descended downstairs, Rebecca at his side. 

“Rebecca, lay off, I got it....Oh no, Raph, was Luke being a dad again?” asked Simon sympathetically as he walked to his handsome boyfriend, who looked up and nodded quickly. Simon as always, looked adorable, so Raphael just grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house, seeing Luke’s eyes burn green at his haste.

“I’m off and no, I’m not going to get him killed…again” said Raphael, looking at the alpha, who nodded slowly. 

“Have a good time Simon” cooed Rebecca sweetly.

“USE PROTECTION!” yelled Luke from the living room, much to Simon’s cringing. 

“Is he always like that?” asked Raphael

“You should have seen how it went down for Jace when he got interrogated” snorted Simon. Raphael nodded when suddenly; Rebecca leaned into his ear before she closed the door and warned him.

“You fuck with my brother, I will fucking castrate you and feed you your own testicles and stuff your tongue inside your own ass” she said calmly, without losing her smile. Raphael looked at the mundane bewildered as Simon pulled him towards the bike and kept staring at her smiling face until it was gone. As they rode off on his bike, he remarked.

“She was scarier than the alpha” he shuddered 

 

Spanish to English:  
Dios mio voy a matarte: My God I’m going to kill you


End file.
